Cyrodiil's Housing Guide
by Lil Nezumi
Summary: Elder Scrolls-Oblivion. AU, altered timeline - YAHF - aftermath story! Xander finds the housing guide to several strange homes that have differing conditions for acquisition, all of which costs a little be of gold.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Cyrodiil's Housing Guide

**Main pairing:** Xander/Spike (non-graphic, might not even be a real pairing in this story)

_**MY Inspiration:**_ Buffy the Vampire Slayer (all media forms), Angel the Series (all media forms), Elder Scrolls - Oblivion (all game platforms)

**Disclaimer:** This is my standard disclaimer; I don't own anything in regards to the sources of _**MY**__**Inspiration**_. All publically recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

All the characters, worlds, base concepts or general ideas are just a bit food for the writing bug. This story is pure fiction and is in no way meant to copy or reflect real life, events or people, should this happen then obviously it is pure coincidence.

**Author's Note:** See author profile for preferred pairing.

**Summary:** Elder Scrolls-Oblivion. AU, altered timeline - YAHF - aftermath story! Xander finds the housing guide to several strange homes that have differing conditions for acquisition, all of which costs a little be of gold. He knows all about treasure hunting for gold.

**Speech Legend: **(This is the standard by which I write most of my stories and therefore you will not see this repeated in future chapters)

"Normal"

'_Thoughts_'

(…Other Languages/Mind Speak/Alternate Speech Patterns like sign language…)

Xander - Spike - Xander - Spike - Xander - Spike

**CH 1 - Halloween Flashback**

Xander - Spike - Xander - Spike - Xander - Spike

A geek of the first order or perhaps of the Geeky Order, Alexander (Xander) L. Harris, loved his dungeons and dragons roots. He loved them so much that even as he grew older he always maintained a certain fondness for things that were created with dungeon crawling, hack and slash, destruction in mind.

The primary computer game from the '_Elder Scrolls_' franchise that he'd ever played had been with his best friend Jesse and was called '_Hammerfell_' and since then different versions came out at different times and on different gaming platforms. The recent one he'd played was on a computer platform called '_Oblivion_'. He'd have preferred a handheld platform or game console version, but he couldn't afford one yet.

However the game was fun and he loved coming up with new characters to play and be. The time of play depended on the quality of play for him, so he'd restart several times in order to come up with the character he could identify himself with. He'd have loved it if it had cooperative play, though and he knew Jesse would have liked this game.

So when Snyder nailed him and his friends to escort the brats for Halloween, he'd thought of going as one of his favourite game characters rather than going as a cheap soldier. He knew that he could '_borrow_' a real short sword from Giles stash of weapons for the Slayer and that he could get a cheap bow and arrow set from the new costume store called Ethan's.

The rest of his costume was relatively simple to come together because it didn't require him to purchase much. Normal construction clothing, like tanned welders pants and steel toed construction boots would do for the costume. It worked out for him in this case and that had the added bonus of being something he'd be able to wear again for school or more especially during their nightly patrol.

The game characters didn't have back packs, but he assumed that they had pouches of things, so he found four or five old black leather pouches that used to hold his marble collection. He put bits of things in the pouches to imitate jewels and gems, which were actually his old, but prettiest marbles that he still had. Chains were coloured party bead strings that were sold cheaply for little girls' birthday parties and were leftover from Willow's little girl days. He had burnt rolled paper to imitate aged scrolls and he even had a small sledge hammer at his waist to imitate a '_repair hammer_' from the game.

The pouches hung from his belt, including the hammer and he properly strapped the short sword at his waist, hoping that he didn't need to use it. The arrows were at his back and the bow was in place over his shoulder.

He was ready for that Halloween night... or so he thought.

Xander - Spike - Xander - Spike - Xander - Spike

**Flash Forward Many Years Ahead**

Xander - Spike - Xander - Spike - Xander - Spike

"Look, Harris," Spike said. "I don' rightly know what you're getting at here, but would you mind telling me why we're walking through this long god forsaken tunnel."

"The map...," Xander paused when the vampire snorted again. "Yes, the map... It has helped us out time and again to supplement our group financially, when we lived in Sunnydale, not that I told them just how much I found." He muttered this and earned a wicked grin from his current traveling companion. "Just 'cause you weren't around for it doesn't mean that nothing interesting was found. If you'd have been just slightly nicer, we could have gone adventuring while you lived with me, then you wouldn't be doubting me now."

"Whot ever," Spike told him, still grinning at the thought that the supposed '_White Knight's_' group still thought of the boy as completely untainted. "Go on then, explain away what this '_famous_' map of yours can do."

"This map lists all spots that can be explored," Xander said, showing him what it looked like. "First it shows faded images to indicate the best direction of travel and then solidifies when you're near an interesting area. You'd have loved a couple of mines and dungeons that I'd found while Sunnydale was still up and running."

"Yeah, yeah," the vampire said, blowing smoke in the young man's face. "So whot's that got to do with finding a '_Daedra Sword_' and the '_Heart of a Daedra_' for the slayer. By the way, since when did you gain this bit o' magic paper?"

"Halloween night, remember?"

Spike's eyes widened and he nodded. "Oh yeah, I remember. You took out nearly all of my stupid minions with tip-less arrows, how'd you get those by the way?"

"I just took the plastic tips off of the wooden shaft," Xander said with a shrug. "I kind of figured they'd be the kind of arrows that a Dungeon Hunter would have."

"Dungeon Hunter," Spike said with a snort. "Whot kind of name is that, Dungeon Hunter?"

"That's the name of the character class that I'd made up for the night," Xander said. He'd already explained about the game and had since played it a couple of times on a PS3 platform. He'd even caught Spike playing it a couple of times too because according to the vampire he'd been '_bored_'.

"Yah, never saved it," Spike said.

"Honestly, I never thought about it after that night because I'm still technically a '_Dungeon Hunter_'," Xander told him. "You know that my skills from that night have never disappeared."

"Lucky," Spike said. He was honest enough about that because that boy's carrying capacity was awesome in relation to human standards. It was something that he noticed the boy play down whenever he faked pain from the hits he received from the girls. The vampire had already been the transport mule a couple of times whenever the girls had moved, so he fully understood why the human downplayed his strength.

"Thanks," Xander said. "Anyway this map has quest tabs attached to it, so whenever something that could be deemed a quest comes up, I check the map and see if there's a location to a solution in this world. Hence this tunnel, although we seen to have been walking for a long time now..."

"Hours," Spike said. "Not even with anything good to beat up on the way either. No fights, no blood or bloodshed, whot's the good of that map."

"We're getting closer," Xander said. "The solution is close, I can just feel it."

"I guess so, since I can see some light over that away," Spike said, pointing in a direction. "Looks like firelight though."

"We'll just have to wait and see," Xander said.

Xander - Spike - Xander - Spike - Xander - Spike

Six hours later Xander's head was in his hands, shaking back and forth slowly in disbelief, as Spike cursed up a storm.

They'd finally managed to come through the tunnel, but at the end wasn't the treasure they were looking for. It was a new adventure that was waiting for some hapless person to come along.

The story may need to be rewritten because of the exceptional daytime vampire now in the midst of the Elder Scrolls - Oblivion universe, but gods were gods. They would always welcome a new species as long as the quest got done. They only thing that they gave their chosen was a small booklet called '_Cyrodiil's Housing Guide_.'

Xander - Spike - Xander - Spike - Xander - Spike

**TBC...**


	2. Chapter 2

Xander - Spike - Xander - Spike - Xander - Spike

**The Province of Cyrodiil's Housing Guide**

Xander - Spike - Xander - Spike - Xander - Spike

**Introduction**

_Everyone needs a home and how best to find the one for you, you may be asking yourself. Well let us answer that question for you... you go on an adventure, of course! This guide will highlight the rooms, cost and some local quirks related to the buildings available to the discerning home buyer._

_Come leaf through our pages and your sure to find the home that's just right for you and your spouse, all homes listed in order of lowest to highest cost._

_All cities in the wonderful Province of Cyrodiil have a house just right for you, from the affordable waterfront property in the Imperial City to the quaint architecture of Cheydinhal. Maybe you and your loved ones are interested in an abode with close river access located in Bravil or perhaps stone walls is your preferred tankard of ale and may you be tempted by the grand mansion found in Skingrad._

_Each city contains unique architecture and a population of varied flavours. Also every city, with the exception of the Imperial City, can boast that they contain a Guild Hall in the two predominant and influential guilds in Tamriel, the Fighters Guild and the Mage's Guild. Join a Guild to build up a good reputation and gain some friends for life. (Note: any rumoured presence of other guilds possibly existing in Cyrodiil, have not been acknowledged by the Imperial Council or the Imperial Guards)._

_Although the Imperial City cannot boast that they have a Guild Hall for Mages or Fighters, it is home of the Imperial Arena and the Arcane University._

_The Arena District, there is coliseum like environment, which is the perfect place for many to test their fighting skills. Beginning with the lowest rank of "Pit Dog", you can work your way up to top and become crowned "Hero"._

_The Arcane University is home to the regulators of all Mages Guilds and Magical Halls of Cyrodiil. A small test of your resolve must be done in order to gain entry into this prestigious and historical area, but it's guaranteed to be well worth the effort._

_Whatever type of home you're looking for; from a one level bungalow to a three level spacious home, we're sure to have the one for you. Enjoy this guide!_

Xander - Spike - Xander - Spike - Xander - Spike

**IMPERIAL CITY**

_Come to the Imperial City of Cyrodiil and live where the Emperor lives. Well we're obviously not talking about living in his Palace, of course, but available just for you, there's a quaint little abode on the waterfront in a secluded area of the city right by a fresh market._

_This quaint abode features a spacious room with a fireplace and hardwood flooring is standard for all of these models. All housing upgrades can be taken care of locally with the aid of our friendly brothers at the '**Three Brothers' Trade Goods**' in the Market District of the city._

_This Waterfront property is ideally located within walking distance to all districts of the Imperial City from the Palace to the Elven Gardens, you're sure to be pleased with all of the amenities available to you._

_Seek out the "Office of Imperial Commerce" and sweet talk the old lady into allowing you to purchase your 'Imperial Home', for the low, low price of 2,000 gold._

Xander - Spike - Xander - Spike - Xander - Spike

**BRAVIL**

_Welcome to another house on the waterfront, only this time you're in a town located in Nibon Bay, rather than living on the outskirts of a city, living riverside. Most homes are located on upper levels as the seasonal rains can raise the river levels quite high. Ramps and steps provide for ease of access._

_The unique architecture of this city leads one to believe that it is a somewhat backwards town. Not true! You'll regret it if you underestimate the level of prowess that the citizens in this town demonstrate should you ever chance to turn your back to anyone in this town. They are a hail, hearty and hard kind of people, but they are friendly open and welcoming._

_So don't let initial impressions be your motivation to avoid purchasing a home in this local. Furnishings can be purchased at '**The Fair Deal**', a quaint little store that boasts the fact that everyone gets a 'Fair Deal' at **The Fair Deal**'._

_All you need to do is seek out Count Terentius, at the Bravil Castle to purchase quaint little wooden home. It can be yours for the low price of 4,000 gold._

Xander - Spike - Xander - Spike - Xander - Spike

**ANVIL**

_This advertized home is an adventure in and of itself. There are rumours about this mansion, formerly Benirus Manor (you can't change the name of record). Rumours which cannot be confirmed as the previous home owner passed away from mysterious circumstances and the inheritor has no use for it._

_Proceeds from the sale of his home will allow the grandson of the original owner a chance to live comfortably within the Imperial City walls. However this home is priced to clear. An adventurer, such as you, need not have any fear of the supposed spooks within the walls or creaking noises in the night._

_The town of Anvil is located on the waterfront, only this time it's facing the vast western sea and is one of the primary ports of call for any newly imported goods aimed for the Imperial City, coming from around the world. This city's architecture is reminiscent of Rome with long columns bracketing the doorways of many of the better homes and each Guild Halls._

_The Manor, should you wish to purchase it, in spite of its gloomy looks and rumoured guests, will run you just a cool 5,000 gold._

_That's very cheap considering that it comes fully furnished too!_

Xander - Spike - Xander - Spike - Xander - Spike

**LEYAWIIN**

_Water, water, everywhere...or so the saying goes. This city can be found at the southernmost tip of the Province of Cyrodiil, situated between the Provinces of Elsweyr and Black Marsh. Follow the tributary and you're out to sea once more._

_This city boasts and eclectic layout and varied architectural forms. There are quaint single bungalows to mid-sized affairs that are great family starter homes and then there are the larger mansions, which belong to those that have lived their lives and chosen a life of retirement in a more temperate location._

_This is also the city where the '**Blackwood Company**' has set up shop, so beware the cost of their favours._

_The city in general is fairly laid back and the Count takes a pro-active measure having recently hired and knighted an ogre by the name of Mazoga, a first in any province of Tamriel. We've done our research in the matter, however no more worries for the local travellers as this newly knighted individual is in charge of dealing with outlaws, known as, '**The Blackbow Bandits**'._

_Appeal to the most approachable count, Count Marius Caro at the castle in order to buy a home within his city. His easy going nature is currently attributed to his recent nuptials with the Daughter of Countess Volga of Chorral._

_The little home quite affordable to buy for the measly price of 7,000 gold and all furnishings can be supplied by '**Best Goods & Guarantees**'._

Xander - Spike - Xander - Spike - Xander - Spike

**BRUMA**

_Hold onto your hats, this city is not located near a water front. In fact there is no river nearby to supply a water source, but then that's hardly necessary since it is the northern most City of Cyrodiil. Melting snow and ice provides the needed water in order to for people of this town to survive._

_All homes have a sub-level below the ground, as this method had been discovered to be the best to keep a place warm. Most, larger buildings, including much of the castle has been carved from the rock itself._

_To purchase a house in this frozen town, speak to the Countess Marina Carvain, but don't expect easy acceptance of your offer. This woman is shrewd and may ask that you seek out some strange Akaviri Artefact prior to even offering you the opportunity to purchase a house in her city. Beware the may take you further north than you ever planned to go._

_Once you're approved, though and cute little house is yours for the cool sum of 10,000 gold, and any needed furnishings can be supplied through '**Novaroma**'._

Xander - Spike - Xander - Spike - Xander - Spike

**CHEYDINHAL**

_Uniform architecture in all buildings, quaint and colourful, this town is sure to impress the nearly 'Nouveau Riche' among you. Upon entering the town, it's almost like the 'Tale of Two Inns', one on each side of the street. A little further and you'll see the major landmarks that make this town unique among the others._

_There are plenty easy walks, simple lanes with flowers and trees that bloom seasonally, but not over abundant. The main feature is a small near the middle of town with a covered bridge for those romantic moonlit strolls with you and your loved._

_The town sports all standard features; a blacksmith shop, bookshop, trader and clothier, as well as a Mages Guild Hall and Fighters Guild Hall. Ignore the rumours that the head of Mages Guild in this town is into Necromancy, we all know that the mages had been banned from that practice by the Arch-Mage Traven._

_Seek out Count Indarys at the castle of Cheydinhal to purchase a house in this town. Reasonably priced at 15,000 gold and any furnishings can be purchased at '**Borba's Goods**'._

Xander - Spike - Xander - Spike - Xander - Spike

**CHORRAL**

_Watch your fame rating prior to approaching the Countess Volga of Chorral. She's nobody's fool and would not appreciate unsavory characters moving into her small city._

_Chorral is a small to mid-size town, located slightly north-west of the Imperial City, along The Black Road. Weynon Priory is located only half an hour south of that, which is perhaps why the town has maintained its current size. (giggle)_

_This town features Cyrodiil's two major Guilds, including: a blacksmith's shop, two inns of varying clientele, a bookshop and a traders shop. The Gray Mare inn is the main stop tavern location for many of the local farmers, whereas the ...Inn hosts permanent residents within it walls._

_The people in the town aren't looking for trouble, but the area of this town near a mountain range and therefore many of the townsfolk are not surprised to hear about goblins being seen in the area. It'll be a wonderful place for an adventurer to help maintain the peace by clearing out the mines from that particular infestation._

_Apply to the Countess and get a house for the price of 20,000 gold, where '**Northern Goods and Trade**' will happily supply you with the additional furnishings required to turn the house into a home._

Xander - Spike - Xander - Spike - Xander - Spike

**SKINGRAD**

_Last, but never least is the town of Skingrad. Your reputation will precede you, if you're interested in purchasing a bit of property within this city's walls make sure that you are well received._

_The Count of this town is not interested in the day-to-day niggling details of his town and has a trusted aid (butler) to oversee any reasonable offer for the purchase of empty house. Seek out Shum gro-Yarug in the main entrance hall of the Count's Castle in order to make your offer._

_The city may seem dark and gloomy. However the country side boasts a fairly well stock vine-yard and farming community. Despite the rumours of vampires within and without the city, anyone without a fear of the dark is certainly welcome._

_The house in question has been known to contain treasure and only through a purchase of this property and a new owner explore this mansion. Yours for only 25,000 gold and any missing furnishings can be provided to you by visiting '**Colovian Traders**'._

Xander - Spike - Xander - Spike - Xander - Spike

**KVATCH**

_We'll not be discussing the City of Kvatch in this booklet, as a siege has devastated that town. Never fear, though, it may rise from the ashes again one day._

Xander - Spike - Xander - Spike - Xander - Spike

**TBC...**


	3. Chapter 3

Xander - Spike - Xander - Spike - Xander - Spike

**CH 3 - Cyrodiil's Housing Guide**

Xander - Spike - Xander - Spike - Xander - Spike

The two displaced people from Earth were now stuck in an adventure that they hadn't been look for. It was still a good thing that these two were the basically the types of people that could roll with the punches so-to-speak.

Xander sighed and said, "Five more pounds and then I'll be over-loaded, what about you?"

"Hm," Spike paused during their hike to think about the weight he carried. "About twenty more pounds. I'm carrying over a hundred fifty pounds more than my standard equipment, so we should be thinking of selling off most of this kit soon."

"Yeah," Xander said. "Or else convert some ingredients into potions to lighten our load."

"So will we have enough now to buy that house in Anvil," Spike asked with an eager whiny tone. He'd wanted it ever since he learned that it might be haunted.

"We just might," Xander said.

"I'll never understand why you wanted to buy that Imperial Hovel right off the bat," Spike said with a shake of his head. "It's not like we stay there."

"I know, but it was the best place to store the stuff we wanted to keep," Xander said. "Nothing could've been stolen from that place. Besides we needed to build up our skills and levels in order to take on the larger more annoying dungeons."

"I know, I know," Spike said. "But the house..."

"Yes, yes," Xander said. "I'm sure we can buy the house, but you do know that we had to be able to take on ghosts before we even thought about buying it. That's why we did all of the Mage's Guild recommendations and gained the access to the Arcane University."

"Alright, you win," Spike said. He had no choice, but to accept. This was because he loved the magical jewelry that they'd created together. Sure they were limited by their levels, but now leveling up would be a lot easier, as long as they studied to increase their '_Major Skills_' and not just their '_Minor Skills_'.

"After that we'll have to work on the Main Quest too," Xander said.

"Whot for," Spike asked, wondering what the other man might have been keeping from him.

"There's still a quest tab on the maps we were given, it lists the Daedra Sword and Daedra Heart," Xander said. "You might not have noticed because it's under all the other quests that we keep finding and accepting."

"No shit," Spike said. He pulled out his map and scrolled to the quests and there it was under all the others. "Well Hell, looks we might have to do something about that. How're they going to get the stuff from us? Good thing none of the quests we accept have timelines."

"The dimension sack that we found will see to it that the items are sent to the right place," Xander said. "It's in the chest at the foot of the bed in our shack."

"Wonderful," Spike snorted. He'd been slowly enjoying his adventure so far, but now it looked like they'd have to follow some of the story line from the game. "We still haven't turned over the _Amulet of Kings_ to _Jauffre_ at _Weynon Priory_."

It was true that they still had that item in their inventory. It didn't weigh anything and it couldn't be sold despite the value assigned to it. They couldn't even leave it anywhere, so Xander carried it with his stuff.

"Afraid of the Priory," Xander asked.

"It's a church related place," Spike said with a shudder. He didn't mind blessings from the roadside wayshrines they came across, but he still shivered whenever he had to enter one of the Temples of the Nine. He needed to do this a few times in order to receive cures for any diseased status he received whenever he fought mudcrabs and other swamp creatures.

Xander chuckled and then asked, "Did you want to do some other major side quests?"

"Which ones," Spike asked as they trekked close to the gates of the town called '_Skingrad_'. It was a town after the ex-vampire's own heart, since the ruler there seems to have lived a long life.

"Dark Brotherhood, Thieves' Guild, or Fighters' Guild," Xander mentioned.

"I suppose you'd like to do the Mages one, the Main and the Knight of the Nine one," Spike said.

"Well I don't see you having the patience with mojo, other than what you currently got. I can't see you having much to do with the '_Pilgrimage_' aspect for the Knight's quest," Xander said. "The Main Quest has to be done, but I figure that that's one we should do together."

"Agreed," Spike said. "We'll do the Fighters' Guild one together too. It's more fun that way, but you sure you are interested in the other two?"

"A little too much on the Dark Side of things for me," Xander said. "I've done them on the gaming platforms and that was enough for me. I'm not comfortable with assassinations or stealing to tell you the truth. What about you?"

"Same, except I did the Light quests in the game," Spike said. "Don't care much about being confined to a goody-goody life." The two men walked through the gates of city and went their separate ways to sell items in their packs, agreeing to meet up later at the West Weald Inn.

Xander - Spike - Xander - Spike - Xander - Spike

That night Xander was re-reading the Housing Guide that they'd received. He chuckled at some of their descriptions and knew that whatever place they chose to buy had to be up to the blond's exacting standards. Only one house in the whole guide had even sparked that man's interests.

Xander - Spike - Xander - Spike - Xander - Spike

Introduction -

_Everyone needs a home and how best to find the one for you, you may be asking yourself. Well let us answer that question for you... you go on an adventure, of course! This guide will highlight the rooms, cost and some local quirks related to the buildings available to the discerning home buyer._

_Come leaf through our pages and your sure to find the home that's just right for you and your spouse._

Xander - Spike - Xander - Spike - Xander - Spike

"Spouse," Xander muttered into his empty bottle of Ale. He shook his head and ordered another one, as he waited for Spike to return to the Inn. '_Wouldn't call him a spouse,_' he thought. '_Yet, this world is something else. No one cares about who's with whom because the game's relationships here are set. It's not like the new one that came out a year ago called 'Skyrim' because in that one you can actually get someone to marry you, no matter their gender. I think that was a programming thing, because I played both genders in that for fun and pick up lines were handed to all characters I played by both genders too._'

He looked over the description of the Imperial City house that they'd bought and chuckled. Not a single word was a lie in there, but there was still something to be said about flowery language. He'd known that it might have resembled the basement of doom more than any other building in the book, but the blond man still swore a streak when he'd seen what two thousand gold had actually paid for.

"We could have gotten better armour, weapons or something for this piece of crap," Spike had complained at the time.

"True," Xander said and then explained. "But this isn't like the game Elder Scrolls - Morrowind because we'd lose our stuff here, if we stole a house. In Morrowind it was expected that we'd claim a house, if we killed the owner, spoils and what not to the victor. Here we'd be fined, possibly thrown in jail and worse, develop a bad reputation."

"Priorities mate," Spike had told him. "Set your priorities...skills will take care 'o the reps."

The dark haired man had nodded back then. Now he just continued to read the original booklet while waiting.

Xander - Spike - Xander - Spike - Xander - Spike

"_Come to the Imperial City of Cyrodiil and live where the Emperor lives. Well we're obviously not talking about living in his Palace, of course, but available just for you, there's a quaint little abode on the waterfront in a secluded area of the city right by a fresh market._"

Xander laughed when he realized that Spike hadn't played the game in a while. The '_fresh market_' was dockside on the other side of the city's walls, so at least they hadn't been subjected to the fishy aroma of the place. It was still kind of off putting though.

"_This quaint abode features a spacious room with a fireplace and hardwood flooring is standard for all of these models. All housing upgrades can be taken care of locally with the aid of our friendly brothers at the '__**Three Brothers' Trade Goods**__' in the Market District of the city._"

"Spacious room my arse," Spike said looking inside their currently new home. "There's only one bloody room for everything. This is like a bachelor apartment, not a house and there's something fishy about those three brothers, I'm tellin' you."

"Come on Spike," Xander wheedled. "We only needed one of their furnishings offering, not all because we need a 'Storage Area'. The only reason you didn't like them, is because they kept hitting on you and one of them actually looked like Angel. We can't keep carrying these Welkynd stones, even if they are useful to recharge our magical gear, we need obtain magical gear first."

So he'd won the need to buy the first house located in the Imperial City. However, Spike still wanted the Anvil house and it was his turn to wheedle Xander until the other man gave in.

Xander - Spike - Xander - Spike - Xander - Spike

They'd traveled to Anvil during a couple of the easier Fighters' Guild quests because sometimes it was easier to just get the first two or three of all guild quests over with the only exception being the Mage's guild ones related to their '_Recommendations_' in order to gain access to the Arcane University.

Doing these primary quests allowed the men access to all the Guild Houses in each City which in turn meant that they could gather the sellable items from those Halls and gain some spending cash. Of course they kind of liked dungeon finding and crawling, so they did do that too, while learning some of their 'Minor Skills' in order to help their overall abilities like Strength and Agility, etc...

But was the house in Anvil that Spike fell in love with. The outside was nothing much, but he'd remembered that it had three levels and had many cubby holes. It was one that wouldn't need any new furnishings.

"Just think of the Soul Gems we could fill with them ghosts," Spike had added to his argument. That was nearly the selling point because they'd needed filled Soul Gems in order to create spells, enchant magic items or just plain re-charge them.

Ghosts had a higher rating than plain old goblins and wolves, but they were nothing compared to Ogres. But thanks to Spike they had a lot of '_stolen_' Soul Gems that would lose their '_stolen_' status as soon as they were filled.

It was kind of like when food was stolen. They lost that stolen status as soon as they were used in Alchemy and then any new potion could be sold.

In the end Xander agreed that perhaps a house near the sea might be just the ticket to finding a way home. He said, "Perhaps we'll get lost at sea in this world and then find ourselves heading home."

"Perhaps," Spike said. "I'm kinda enjoying this adventure though."

"Honestly," Xander said with a grin. "Me too!"

The day vampire laughed and then asked, "So did you get a quest for that house."

Xander shook his head and pulled out his map to see if any of the rumours he picked up in Anvil, included the one for the mansion. "Here it is," he said. "Velwyn Benirus wants to sell his house, cheap and can be found at the '**Count's Arms**' in Anvil."

"Well what are we waiting for," Spike said gulping down his ale.

Xander - Spike - Xander - Spike - Xander - Spike

Days later they were sleeping in the same bed, as there was only one double bed in the house that they'd just bought in Anvil. The two men didn't care, since they'd done this quite often ever since they'd arrived in Cyrodiil. Both had had game characters sleep next to them, if they'd selected a vacant double bed to sleep in when they were in a Guild building and both had found the experience to be creepy.

However this was to be their main house. The Hovel didn't count, but was an excellent stop over location for resting and accessing the Imperial City's different districts.

Before going to sleep they equipped the weapon that they each felt comfortable using. Having recalled that ghosts launched frost spells at you, they figured that the counter to any attack should be fire or even shock.

Spike had his enchanted silver sword, which he'd named "Petty Fyr", since it used a 'Petty Soul Gem' to enchant. The Soul Gem gave the sword about 15 fire charges before it returned to its base form, good for hack and slash.

Xander had an enchanted steel longbow with a primary fire spell for damage and a secondary spell called 'Soul Trap' attached to it. He has three steel longbows with a different Destruction spell and the Soul Trap spell in order to attack different creatures that have different weaknesses. All bows were limited to 10 charges, but that was the way things balanced.

They both had created spells with mixed effects and that change much of the outcome of the fight that occurred when they were woken up around midnight to deal with the sudden drop in temperature inside their room.

Two ghosts were in the room, Spike struck one and then the other, while Xander hit the first one after Spike and sucking the soul into one of their many gems. They repeated it for the other ghost, when they heard something crash down the stairs.

"Oh for a baseball bat and boxers," Xander said, as he crept to the bedroom door.

"Whot do you mean," Spike said.

"Standard uniform for investigating suspicious noises," Xander said quoting his favourite 'blue collar comedian', Jeff Foxworthy. The vampire just snorted, but cautious followed along behind the other man.

There were no more ghosts, but there was a broken vase or urn on the ground with a book and a skeletal hand protruding. "Looks like we need to find the kid again," Spike said, picking up the book and the hand, while Xander made 'eww' faces at it. "Think he's back at the Inn?"

"Nope," Xander said. "But we have to go there to find that out for sure."

Xander - Spike - Xander - Spike - Xander - Spike

Dusty days of travel to the Imperial City had both men irritated. There was no '_fast travel_' for them. They had to do everything the long way. They didn't have enough money to buy a horse, let alone two of them at this point in time.

They tracked down the kid and then had to hoof it back to Anvil where the kid was waiting for them, cool as you please back at the Count's Arms. "I'll kill'im," Spike said. "He fast travels and we're stuck running for three days."

"At least we're doing better than we used to," Xander said with a slight huff in his tone. "Who knows maybe we'll be able to afford horses, what do you think?"

"Not me," Spike said. "I'll be earning one for one of me future quests, just you wait and see."

"Oh right," Xander said. "I forgot about that pony."

As soon as they returned to Anvil, they found the grandson in the Count's Arms Inn, and they all set out to the mansion. The two men followed the young man down the stairs to the basement, after they'd killed any of the remaining ghosts floating about the house.

Weirdly there were different symbols on the far wall and only Velwyn had been able to decipher them. Once his task was done was out of there as though chased by the ghosts of his ancestors.

"Figures the kid is a coward," Spike said, pulling out the skeletal hand.

Xander walked up to the Alter and pushing on a small stone he 'activated' it. The two men listened with barely an ear at the speech that the old geezer was pouring out, seeking peace in death. They exchanged a look knowing that they were in for a fight, once they fulfilled the beast's request to get his hand back.

The Lich rose from the coffin and attacked, but the boys were prepared. Well aimed spells, sword and arrow took the creature down quickly and finally they were able to fully claim the house as their own. The old bastard had placed a curse on the place when he died and since he died again, the curse was lifted.

A final word to the grandson and all loose ends were tied...well except for the Daedra Sword and Heart, but that's a story for another time.

Xander - Spike - Xander - Spike - Xander - Spike

**END**


End file.
